Wooper
Wooper is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Evolution Wooper evolves into Quagsire at level 20. Game info Game locations |backcolor= |goldsilver=Route 32 (night) |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Route 32, Ruins of Alph, Union Cave (night) |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Safari Zone |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Four Island, Icefall Cave, Ruin Valley (FireRed only) |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Route 212, Great Marsh |dprarity=Common |platinum=Great Marsh |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 32, Ruins of Alph, Union Cave, Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=White Forest (White only) |bwrarity=Common }} Side game locations |backcolor= |Channel=Camp Starlight (Wednesday) |Trozei=SOL Laboratory 1, SOL Laboratory 2, Endless Level 11, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Sinister Woods (8F-10F) Waterfall Pond (3F-6F) |PMD2=Waterfall Cave (B1F-B8F) Serenity River (B1F-B7F) }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=II |gold=This Pokémon lives in cold water. It will leave the water to search for food when it gets cold outside. |silver=When it walks around on the ground, it coats its body with a slimy, poisonous film. |crystal=A mucous membrane covers its body. Touching it barehanded will cause a shooting pain. |ruby=Wooper usually live in water. However, it occasionally comes out onto land in search of food. On land, it coats its body with a gooey, toxic film. |sapphire=Wooper usually live in water. However, it occasionally comes out onto land in search of food. On land, it coats its body with a gooey, toxic film. |emerald=Wooper usually live in water but come out onto land seeking food occasionally. On land, they coat their bodies with a gooey, toxic film. |firered=When it walks around on the ground, it coats its body with a slimy, poisonous film. |leafgreen=This Pokémon lives in cold water. It will leave the water to search for food when it gets cold outside. |diamond=It lives in cold water, half burying itself in mud at the bottom to sleep. |pearl=When the temperature cools in the evening, they emerge from water to seek food along the shore. |platinum=When walking on land, it covers its body with a poisonous film that keeps its skin from dehydrating. |heartgold=This Pokémon lives in cold water. It will leave the water to search for food when it gets cold outside. |soulsilver=When it walks around on the ground, it coats its body with a slimy, poisonous film. |black=When walking on land, it covers its body with a poisonous film that keeps its skin from dehydrating. |white=When walking on land, it covers its body with a poisonous film that keeps its skin from dehydrating. |black 2=When walking on land, it covers its body with a poisonous film that keeps its skin from dehydrating. |white 2=When walking on land, it covers its body with a poisonous film that keeps its skin from dehydrating. |x=This Pokémon lives in cold water. It will leave the water to search for food when it gets cold outside. |y=When the temperature cools in the evening, they emerge from water to seek food along the shore.}} Learnset Leveling Trivia *Wooper & Gastly could learn Ice Punch in Generation II despite not having arms. *In the anime, a Wooper had a heart on its chest. *Wooper's cry in the anime sounds like Upah! much like his Japanese name, ウパー (Upah). Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon